sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Swoop Racing on Theseus
Danik emerges from the TurboShaft. Danik has arrived. Talia emerges from the TurboShaft. Talia has arrived. Talia sighs as she walks off of the turbolift, looking over the security here... Paranoid much? Danik Kreldin took a seat in the first row of the spectator's deck, sitting up so he had a better look of the race track down below. He was smoking a cigerrete, which was almost out. He, too, was going to race, but he didn't know when. Maybe later on today, or tomorrow. He shrugged and flicked his cigerette down from the deck to the race track below. He then looked to his right and then to the left, seeing a near sarian entering the deck from the turbolift. He shrugged and looked away, back at the race track below. Talia heads for the first row in the spectators' deck as well, looking a little cross as she heads down... "I just hope the other swoopers arenae as much a group of fools as Ryen is... They'd all crash..." Still muttering vile imprications to herself, she sits down, incidentally fairly close to Danik. Danik looked to his left yet again as the near human sat down next to him. Then he looked back at the race which still hadn't started, but then he frowned, looking back at Talia. Who did she look like? She looked very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked away from her and back to the track, still trying to figure out who she resembled. Danik rolls a 9 for his PERCEPTION skill. A Poor roll! Talia Talia gets the eerie feeling that she should know the man sitting down a few seats from her a little better than she does, and is trying to figure out why, until she takes several slight sniffs of the air. Her eyes open wide, and she makes very audible sniffs of the air around her, much like a cat hunting prey. "Sithspawn..." says she, turning her eyes back to the track, hoping he hasn't noticed her... Eh...how could that be? She looked just like Kao...could they be twins? Kao never told him she had a sister...It didn't make much sense. He didn't believe in coincidences. He decided to ignore it for now and decided to concentrate on the race which was just starting down below on the track. Talia sighs, and figures she had better get to the bottom of this... She gets up, and sits down next to Danik, after she gets through the other people between him and her... "Excuse me... but do ye happen t' ken of a woman with long, pointy ears and cat's eyes?" She makes it sound casual... but there's a certain hardness to her visage. Danik watches as the race begins, but then turns to look at Talia as she talks to him. "Uh.." he said, wondering who this girl is. He thought of the new Kao, the one with the pointy ears and cat eyes. "Maybe.." he said, not sure if he should of said anything at all. Talia sighs, and says, "Did she touch you?" She seems to be a little uneasy as she says this... As if she might find out something she really does not want to know... She sniffs again... Yes. It's certain now... She can smell the other on him... Danik frowned at her question, "What kind of question is that?" he asked. Who was this girl? How did she know Kao? How did she look like Kao? He was very curious and he had to find out. Talia looks into Danik's eyes, and says, "Because I can smell one of my kind on you, the scent that generally means you are on... less than professional terms with her, if ye get me drift..." Her visage becomes a little stern as she says this... "What is her name?" Danik looked down, thought for a moment, and then looked back up at Talia. "..Her name is Kao," he said, "Kao Ijuf," he said again, this time using her last name. Talia nods, and seems to take that in... "You and I will talk later." Kartijan is seated so that she can look down at the track, yet still have a comfortable view of one of the diplay monitors which give other viewpoints of the racers down on the track. She does not seem to be accompanied as she is not participating in any of the chattering any other spectators around her may be doing as she watches the clips from smoe of the previous day's heats during this particular intermission. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind arrives from the Titiana Public Stables. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind has arrived. Danik dismounts SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind. Danik has arrived. Tag_1 has left. Danik takes Tag_1. Danik has left. Danik mounts SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind. Athena slowly walks through the spectators' area, with her own Sponsor VIP passport having no problem to walk where she wants. As she sees a familiar figure in a flashy red swoop suit she turns her direction to the woman and softly says, trying to get the woman#s attention "Heya! Enjoying the races?" The holo proj system flares to life and the announcers face big as the station itself appears at cardinal points out in space to reet the moon rise crowds. "Its another fine day of GSL racing the last for this titania invitational. GSL would like to thank its main sponsors the CSA and the CDU. And here com eour racers Its Team Imperial again this time Grade 3 Dark Wind piloted by Danik Kredlin." The swoops are lifted into the blocks the tech crews evaced from the tubes and then the start tree flickers to life. "REd red red Yellow yellow GREEN!!!!! Danik Kreldin, now wearing his swoop uniform, sat down on his swoop, the Dark Wind, equipping his breathing apparatus and then placing his helmet over his head. He gripped the throttles and placed his feet over the peddles, waiting for the light to turn green. He already checked the swoop twice, making sure nothing was wrong with it, and came to the decision that nothing was wrong with it and it was in perfect condition. He waited, looking back up to the light, seeing that it had turned yellow...then green. He quickly stepped on the peddle, causing his Swoop to boost away from the starting block and out of the tube. As his Swoop began to descend he decided to go straight down, kicking his swoop into overdrive as he made his journey down. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 41 SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind Kreldin smiled as he successfully made it down to the original level, although it was a close call. He stepped on the peddle again, shooting his Swoop forward with great speeds towards the next track. "And the G3 challenger is headed straiht down. Hope that landing is softer than the cold hard justice that our very own Creed security dishes out. Got an event that needs security use Creed. He clears the section easily and garners 86 SRU in the process!" Says the annoucer. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 39 "Ms Lore better watch out her lead in this grade may be being frittered away!" The announer taunts. "But even so Eneage FLS services today. FLS an offical GSL corporation. Our Imperial clears the nebula in style and heads out of the 1/3 marker with 167 SRU." Danik smiled as his swoop passes through the U-turn path with ease. He met up with the other two tubes at the far side of the nebula and held on tightly as the Swoop made a jump from the tube over the fake black hole and into the next track. SwoopRaceMan rolls a 11 with 2D. An Average roll! As soon as he lands he steps on the peddle again, thrusting forward, looking up at the comet which was flying around. Obviously he had to ride it. He decided to keep his swoop in overdrive as he proceeded through the track towards the end of the track and towards the comet.. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 41 "Well that comet is going aout as fast as horsdevours at a Dragons of Coruscant or Galactic Amusements party! But Danik catches te ride in good time!" The announcer seems impressed. "He gets through the crystal maze crossig the half way mark with 240 SRU!" Danik comes out into the wide open track, looking around and seeing the four possible paths. He sees the left ones and the ion cannons, and obviously that was the difficult one, and that means more SRU, which he was after. He thrusted towards the left path while keeping his swoop in overdrive. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 3 40 "Dark Wind is sure making this look easy, course those Ion gunners are probably ex imperial with a soft spot for the ole boy." The announcer teases. "He makes it past the deactivating energy as fast as a Subpro Gnat. Subpro on kichnar Orbital Station both offical GSL companies buy your gnat there today! Team Imperial makes it past the 2/3 point with 321 SRU." Danik enters the fifth track, seeing the three tubes. He checked his breathing apparatus and made sure it was attached good, and then moved towards the third tube. He remember hearing that you could get sucked out into space on this track. He put his into overdrive and moved for the third tube. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 40 Danik is able to avoid the dangerous panels which would suck him out into space but it cost him some speed. ANyway, he was happy he even made it out. He continued onward towards the next track. "Danik must have one of those new RSI Repulsor engines in the way he is streaming over those sucker holes!" The announcer advertises. "He clears all 6 and with space to spare but his timing is going to give Lore a chance this may be closer than we thought. He enters the final section with 393 SRU." The Death Star? That brought back horrible memories for Danik, remembering that horrible day when the Griffons and NR destroyed it. Anyway, back to the race. He moved towards the third tube, kicking his swoop into overdrive as he approached the turbolasers and finally the super laser. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 3 41 Kreldin smiles as he is able to dodge past the turbolaser and finally the horrific planet destroying super laser. He finishes the race, stopping his swoop as he passes over the finish line. "HE takes the death star run againt the last death star in the slice. THe Merrsonn installed super laser fires! And he clears it like a pro. Maybe next time we will see this one in G4 cause he's taken the lead in g3 with 497 SRU! GSL would like to thank our main sponsors host CSA and Guest CDU with out there support ther would be no GLS." The announcer concludes From SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind, Danik takes Tag_1. Danik dismounts SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind. Danik has arrived. Tag_1 has arrived. Danik drops Tag_1. Danik has left. Danik mounts SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind leaves for the Titiana Public Stables. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Dark Wind has left. Tag_1 has left. SwoopRaceMan takes Tag_1. Danik emerges from the TurboShaft. Danik has arrived. From SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate, Daana arrived late for the races. Uncommonly late, and people had been fearing for their bets already. But the tall blue Wroonian is obviously there afterall. Letting the Turn of Fate glide over to the starting-block, Daana carefully navigates it into the clamps, that then shut and lock the swoop into it's position. Daana seems to be preoccupied with double-checking her airtight seals, the swoop, the clamps, and conversing with the RMS technicans bustling around her swoop. Focused, is the right word perhaps, and so unlike her. No grin and wave for the audience this time. As she is sure all is set, her helmet is don to her suit, sealed and then the technicans leave the racks. One last glance across to the other racers, a revving of her swoop's engine, then the thumbs up to the race offical. Set. Athena leaves Karty in her memonries not wanting to hurt her more and hruts to the swoop pilot who arrives at the spectectors' deck, softly clapping her hands, "Not bad, , not bad at all, Mister." she friendly says to Danik, bowing her head in a a gesture of respect. As Reanus rolled his swoop out onto the track, he felt the giddy excitement rising in his gut as he watched the commotion all around him, the preparations for the race quite noisy and active compared to his usual place onboard an Imperial starship, but the pilot side of him- the predator, that is- felt welcome and at home among all the confusion and roaring. He looked out to the crowd, gazing over it and waving distractedly as he guided his swoop into the starting block. Danik has reconnected. Danik has partially disconnected. Swoops are being prepared for the next heat and the racers mount their vehicles as the announcer proclaims: "Okay, Folks, the next race begins momentarily and the heat will be on as we have two more racers in grade 3." The start tree is prepared as the racers are checked by track staff to make sure their breathing aparatus is on correctly and functioning properly and then the count down begins: red red red yellow yellow green. "And they are off!" the announcer exclaims as the machines begin moving along the track. Athena leaves Karty in her memonries not wanting to hurt her more and hruts to the swoop pilot who arrives at the spectectors' deck, softly clapping her hands, "Not bad, , not bad at all, Mister." she friendly says to Danik, bowing her head in a a gesture of respect. Reanus immediately kicked his thrust into overdrive, burning engine coolant but starting hot, whipping out of the starting block with a quick acceleration, wowing the crowd as he sped through the tubes, his quickly vanishing sense of speed giving him only a slight grip on the situation as the accelerator pads pushed his swoop faster and faster as he roared past the crowds and deeper through the tube system. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 3 40 After Danik finished his race he changed back into his tuxedo and made his way up to the spectator's stand to watch his old friend, Reanus, and his old enemy, Daana, race. He took a seat in the first row, sitting down just as it began. Then his attention was turned to Athena who had stepped up to him, and smiled. "Thank you, Ms?" he said. Athena smiles and extends her right hand to the pilot, "Athena, Lady Athena." she softly says and sits down beside the man, with her sponsor pin not caring for any other registered sits, before she looks down on the track, "Oh, right the next one started, Here is really on race after the next!" she calsl excited and claps at the start of Reanus. Reanus flashes down into the steep tube with no trouble at all, keeping up his speed as he roars down across the track, grinning and adjusting his helmet with one hand, warily, as he used the other to adjust his flight jacket, piloting for a moment with no hands. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate is pushed up in its tube, held suspended by repulsors and pneumatics alike. Until the light shows green and Daana slams the speed lever up to the maximum thrust it will allow her. This is the Titania track. This is Grade 3. With competition as Lore and Rendolen the faint at heart will only see the ion exhaust. And so it is not a suprise to the crowd that Daana chooses the direct line between her current position and her goal, leaning close to her swoop, and clinging to it for dear life: The free fall. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 37 Danik took Athena's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman and then let her sit next to him. "Yes. Fianar Reanus is a good swoop pilot. I've known him since I was a child. But I fear Daana Roon will beat him," he said, smiling and the turned to look at Athena. "Hmm. You wouldn't happen to be the CEO of Dragon of Coruscant, would you?" Daana watches the ground rush up to her awfully long, before she eases back the thrusters and keys the counter-thrust to bring up the nose of her swoop and the repulsor-pads into effect, bringing the swoop from the vertical drop into a horizontal speed frenzy, just centimeters above the ground, speeding on. Athena gladly smiles at the handkiss - at least he has some manners - and nods to the man, "Well, why not?" she grins and adds, "But its true, I lead the DoC, why are you asking?" she curiously ask and turns her attention back to the track, "Oh WOW, theses two race like maniacs!" The crowd roars as the swoops are released from the starting blocks and they cheer the riders on, some moaning at the lack of mishaps. "Both racers show they know what they are doing as they clear their chosen paths and move into section 2. Daana Roon on Turn of Fate starts the race with 80 SRUs while Reanus on StarBlade begins with 68SRUs of his own." The Starblade slams through the next portion of the course, Reanus eagerly eating up the distance as Daana outran him. He searched for the best path, which would, of course, be the most dangerous, frantically looking as he neared the point of no return, spotting a U-turn in the dim light and fog, angling for it as he kept his gear in overdrive. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 41 He smiled, looking back at the race. Yes, they were racing crazy. Then again, all swoop races were crazy. He then turned to look at Athen again. "Oh, just curious about the DoC. I haven't heard about it up until a few weeks ago. What does your business do?" Athena smiles at the man, as she turns back to him, "Oh nearly anything for fun... Catering service, planing of all kind of parties, even large ceremonial balls, entertainment.. a customer asks for something, and we will provide it." He scrapes past the hairpin turn, the Starblade swinging and accelerating wildly as he shook his head at the crowd, sighing as his heart pounding. A few errors were normal, after all. Continuing onto the next portion of the track, Reanus gives a quick wave to the box that he knew held his long-time friend and commander, Danik. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate roars as it passes through the tube, past the spectators, it's cooling intakes wide open, trying to keep the heat at bay, before the vaccuum in the tubes ahead will make it impossible for the rushing wind to provide cooling. Yet she remains pushing her swoop to the limit, over-thrust and only slamming the counter-trust briefly and hard for the u-turn into the heart of the nebula and the hardest tube. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 39 Dissapearing in the nebula after the neck-breaking turn, it takes a couple of moment, really, to cross the nebula, but both for the rider and the audience it are the longest couple of seconds one can imagine. But as Daana re-emerges in sight, she has not lost any of her speed, and her swoop shows no damadge on the armor or paintjob. The crowd continues to cheer for their favorites of this heat as the announcer makes his statement: "Ms. Roon increases her lead and pulls ahead for 164 SRUs while Reanus holds his own and garners himself 142 SRUs as they both move into section 3." SwoopRaceMan rolls a 4 with 2D. A Very Poor roll! Danik blinks as Reanus waves to him from his Swoop. He smiled and then looked back to Athena. "Ah, I see," he said. Sounded like a good business. "I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. Captain Danik Kreldin, Imperial Navy. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Athena," he said, smiling. Reanus gulps as he screams towards the comet, wondering why he swoops against all sane thought. But as the rush hits him, he knows exactly why he does it, and keeps up all the thrust he can muster as he flashes towards the comet section of this damnable track, his teeth gritted and his eyes slitted. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 39 The racer holds back a whoop of excitement as he slips right into the right tube, and up towards the comet. The ice crystals are beautiful, yes, but also quite deadly, and so Reanus does his best to avoid them as he navigates successfully- if a bit shakily- through this portion of the course, not even looking up from the track course. Daana curses as she just misses the comet by a blink of an eye as it whips by the opening. Thank Fate those breathing apperatus modules do not have any build in microphones rigged to the speakers on the stands. A couple of hundred meters of track left, Daana takes the risk and does not slow down, instead trusting the comet will re-appear before she runs out of track, instead of slowing down... SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 6 39 Athena nods at the introduction, "I thought so, since I have seen your name on the pilots' list and heard the announcement of an imperial pilot, And how was the race? What brings just some intelligent person to do this!" and points to the track, where the pilots just pass one deadly point after the next. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate makes the 'hop' over to the comet in the last possible instant before the track's wall would have ended Daana's career rather apruptly. Instantly Daana finds herself throwing her body, and with it her swoop into curves and turns to evade the ice crystals, before she spots the landingzone - finally -. "They are making things look easy down there as they move into section 4: Daana has 230 SRU while Reanus has 208," is announced as the racers continue along the track to the cheers and jeers of the crowd. Reanus glances left and right warily, angling left and judging the timing of the ion fire. As an experienced pilot, he suddenly feels warm and at home, as if he's meant to be here. It's as if he's back in his TIE Interceptor, and the seasoned Imperial pilot hits the overdrive, fearlessly roaring towards the toughest way through, the left side. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 41 Turbolift closes its doors with a hiss, leaving with a muted whir. Danik smiled at her comment. "Credits, mostly. But also for the thrill of riding. I love to swoop, as insane and deadly as it may be. You get paid good. But I'm use to this type of stuff. I've been flying and Swooping for years," he said. "But yes, you are right. It's a crazy sport and many people die from it. But fortunately the reaper hasn't caught up to me yet." Turbolift opens its doors smoothly, allowing entrance. Nesin emerges from the TurboShaft. Nesin has arrived. Brief blips of a remote sensor contact flicker in the distance, before it becomes stronger, and finally the form of a medium-sized shuttle appears solidified, heading towards the station at a casual pace. Stopping, then, a few thousand clicks from the station, her communications systems come online, and begin transmitting. Athena hmms and frowns at Danik's comment "Well I can imagine to do more for credits and the "rush of danger"." she smirks and looks up for a moment at the transparent dome as a shuttle apperas in the near space before she turns her attention back at Danik, "Don't you have enough closeness to dangerous moments in the imp Navy?" she asks while raising her right eyebrown at him. Reanus made it through quite cleanly, without a scratch, though some of the blasts DID land a little too close for comfort. As he left that section of the track, the roar of the ion fire left his ears, and he smiled grimly, continuing the race solemnly. Ever wondered what a Capital-class sized Ion Cannon would do to a swoop, would it connect with it? Well, Daana is less concerned about that, actually. It is more the curiosity about what it would do to the driver that is practically unprotected on the swoop. And more importantly, to the breathing apparatus in the suit. But all of this is not what fills Daana's mind at the moment. Instead she just tracks the array of bolts being fired by the cannons. It is simple. Pass just before or just after the cannon have fired. And Daana tries, sticking to the left side, just in front of the massive muzzles, not even bothering to release her grip on the speed-lever. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 39 SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate races across the firing section, almost as if chasing, not the bolt, but the moment the cannons fire. With each muzzle passed, the time between the cannon firing and Daana passing decreases, just as it should, meaning that Daana pushes the speed to the limit. Daana even finds the time to turn her head and helmet to peer behind her, to see how much distance to the Imperial scum she has, even if she knows that she has to worry about the competitor she cannot see in this race. The time. "307 SRU for Daana and 281 SRU for Reanus as they move on to the second-to-last portion of the track: section 5. Turbolift closes its doors with a hiss, leaving with a muted whir. Danik grinned. "Yes, I do. But look, it doesn't really matter. I race because it's fun and I get paid good," he smiled, looking at Athena. "I take it you're one of those Anti-Swoop people like that Jessica Marama person?" Reanus swallows hastily as he approaches the third tube unwittingly-- this is something nobody told him about. He quickly adjusted his breathing apparatus and slipped into the third tube without knowing how many more dangers await him there than elsewhere, and realizes his best hope in an unknown situation is speed. He kept his thrust in overdrive, smiling predatorily as he slowly closed with Daana. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 40 Athena laughs out loud, "Anti? Oh no, Sir! I am making credits with these swoop maniacs - sorry nothing personal - since I organize the after swoop party. Oh no, I wouldn't never stop one person from swooping as long I don't have to swoop myself." she looks down to the track, "I bet I would just die in the first section." she grins, "Nothing for me." Danik frowns at Reanus' poor riding in this new section. Ugh...looks like he got hurt. Oh well. "Ah, I'm sure you would do good at it. With some practice and all. But no one's going to force you to race," he said. "Hmm. The afterparty. Sounds fun. I take it you'll be there, too?" Reanus's head bucks and he loses control and his vision goes blank for a moment as the violent vacuum suction pulls his swoop towards the wall, sparks swallowing his vision in a deadly orange haze as his swoop armor gets quite a flogging as a jagged piece of metal strike his leg diaganally up and across the bridge of his nose and his eye, drawing blood from his face and leaving quite a violent gash in his leg, exposing it to the momentary vacuum before he's past. The next section is only all too known for Daana. This is where she practically made the track record the last time she raced this track. No other Grade Two racer dared to head here. Now, hardly any racer avoids this section. There is not a moment of hesitation from Daana as she aims her swoop for the third airlock, and still keeping her swoop in overdrive, even if she readjusts the coolant circulation and closes the air intake valves. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 5 38 Athena nods and friendly smiles, "Of course I will be there, can't just miss the change to change dresses." she grins, "But really swooping is nothing for my.. you should have seen me in the last blaster tournament... everything went fine until I had to climb in this vehicle... this isn't something for me, or the casualities in the spectator's area would be just too high." she chuckles. SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate rushes down the tube at neckbreaking speed. The wind from the vacuum is nothing that is new to any pilot that ever had to eject, but the sudden illumination from behind her, as sparks of the Imperial Rider hitting wall draws her gaze back for a moment. That is all it takes for a new draft to jerk her swoop to one side, the Akula being sucked towards the panel that just opened itself, almost heading straght towards the opening towards space. Gritting her teeth, Daana knows she has to slow down the swoop until the panel closes again, as the draft is too strong to just steer away from it now that she is so close. Slamming the counterthrust, she jerks the handles down. Hard. Sparks flying as the uderside of the swoopconnects with the tube ground, skidding across it for a couple of meters, before the panel closes and the draft stops. Bringing the swoop back up from the ground, Daana releases the breath she was holding. At least until part of the steering vanes break off and spiral backwards over her bike, bounceing off her left side, but not breaking the protective shell, so it seems... 'Ooh, Reanus has taken some damamge there, and it has cost him speed. Daana also has a hard time of it in tube 3, losing some speed of her own. Daana manages to keep hold of the lead for this heat with 354 SRU while Reanus has 334 SRU. The track crew will need to clean up that mess quickly as the next heat will begin soon and now we watch these racers do the final section. Danik laughed. And then he applauded as Daana had a bit of problems. He despised Daana, for many reasons. Some personal and others due to his business. "I heard the after party's time hadn't been decided yet. Do you know when it will be, Lady Athena?" he asked, looking back to Athena after the bit of entertainment in seeing Daana struggle. Reanus gulped, one hand pressing the gash down, putting pressure on it to reduce bleeding. The other hand moved up and whiped the blood from his eyes, knowing that unless he got to a bacta tank, this would definitely be a scar, and not a pretty one. He quickly put his hands back on the thrusters and kept up his speed, trying desperately to catch up to Daana as he shook his head, heading for the third tube. SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 4 41 Reanus skimmed across the surface of the "Death Star", multiple turbolaser batteries opening up on him and skewering space with emerald green lances of vehement energy, his eyes stinging from the blood, sweat, and light. As he roared across the surface of the "Death Star", the superlaser opened up, and he closed his eyes to avoid the blinding green light, screaming across without a scratch and towards the end of the track and, at last, the finish line. Daana seems to slump a little in her seat, even while she races on. Not only does her swoop look like it seen better times, she now has removed her left hand from the steering bars and is pressing it againt her left side, where the debris has struck her. But with her hand not even there to shift gears, she head on in overthurst. And she has time to make up now, doesn't she? So she will tempt the Superlaser one more time. Broken ribs or not... SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate shifts gears and provides: Manuvering Velocity 6 39 SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate is unsteady as it screams across the mock up surface of the death star. Greenish fire criss crosses in her path, while Daana still cutches her left side. It seems like this is more serious than it looked like. Another set of sparks errupts as one of the beams scrapes the swoop, leaving a longish black blaster mark across the already pretty ruined painting and jerking the swoop to one side, so that Daana has to grap on to the steering handle with her other hand as well to keep it veering out of control. Finally she finds herself on the lane towards the finishline and the superlaser tries to time its shot to vaporize her just as she finishes it, but it comes too late, Daana already rushing into the breaking zone, as the green glare fills the space behind her. "Daana doesn't get through this final section unscathed! She finishes the heat with 413 SRU while Reanus gets his chance to pull ahead and finishes with 440 SRU!!" From SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate, Daana takes Tag_2. Daana dismounts SWOOP: Case S-6c Akula -- Turn of Fate. Daana has arrived. Tag_2 has arrived. Daana drops Tag_2. Reanus dismounts SWOOP: Ubrikkian Phantom-Q -- Starblade. Reanus has arrived. Daana slows her swoop in the finish line, easing the repulsors down to let it rest on the durasteel floor, before she just leans over, resting her helmet against the handle-bar, her arms crossing over her torso where the part of metal had slammed into her and broken bones that only recently healed. Medics and technicans alike rush towards her already... Reanus guides his swoop down back towards the garage, but grunts heavily as the swoop's repulsors fail and the machine falls dead to the deck, smoke rising from the rear end. The swoop pilot, Reanus, limps weakly into the booth, searching for Danik, to ask him if the medical team was ready on the Admiral Canis. He signed heavily, wiped a bit of blood off his brow, and adjusted the makeshift bandage on his leg as he limped further into the room. "Danik?" Daana is helped down from her swoop, obviously in pain, now that her helmet comes off, while two medics try to ascertain none of those ribs have pierced her lungs, or other important organs, while the technicans pull the swoop away from the track to repaint and repair it. Danik, still talking with Lady Athena, looks up at Reanus. "Over here, Fianar," he said. "You look horrible, Fianar. Go to the Canis and talk to the doctor. A quick dip in the bacta tank will heal ya. Good job in beating that witch," he said, smiliing. "I'll see you soon." Turbolift opens its doors smoothly, allowing entrance. Talia emerges from the TurboShaft. Talia has arrived. Mella emerges from the TurboShaft. Mella has arrived. Mella looked at you. Talia is sitting down in the Racers' Box, looking out at the current heat... "This one's full of absolute twits... Not a decent racer among them..." She sighs a little bit... "I'm suprised those Impies both beat Daana. She'll be hard t' get along with for a few weeks..." Mella giggles as she is a seat away from talia trying to understand any of this raceing stuff "lets avoid her for a few weeks Talia nods, and says, "Oh, indeed... But in any case, it looks like I've topped out Grade One... Nae that I can say there was much competition in the way of heavy hitters..." Mella hmms as she asks not knowing anything about this game "its there a better grade one." Talia shakes her head, and says, "Soon, I'm going t' have t' jump a grade meself... Slaughtering the unmodifieds just isnae fun anymore..." Mella Talia could tell that Mella is thinking "now a mod field would be like?" she asks as a few thoughts go in her head. Talia looks at Mella, and says, "Ye've got that look on yuir face again... though I dinnae see the smoke coming out of yuir ears, yet..." Mella chuckles "I think I know a few bike mods that would give you greater controll on you bike." Talia nods, and says, "I need t' find that out meself, t' be honest." Mella says, "that and I need to know what makes the track different" Talia shakes her head, and says, "The different grades all have t' race on the same track... It's just that each of those tracks have different exits ye can take." Mella nods as shes takeing this all in "ok I guese that a scaner is not a good thing" Talia nods, and says, "Yes. All modifications on swoops have t' deal with either speed or maneuverability. Grade One swoops are completely unmodified..." Mella says, "how about a helmit mod that will map what you done so far" Danik fixed his tie as he stepped off the turbolift and into the spectator's deck. He walked over to the leader board and looked at the G3 level, smiling as he saw he was still in first place, with Reanus just behind him. And it looks like Daana lost. Finally, a change in things. Usually Daana ended up beating him at the last minute. He smiled and sat down in the first row. Talia smiles a bit, and says, "There's an idea... but it'd have t' take only a very little display... Anything that distracts a swooper could be lethal..." To accentuate the point, one of the Grade Three swoopers finds his way onto one of the small pillars on the comet... "Case in point, demonstration at hand." Mella says as she looks "I will work on it tonight...ewww" GSL Leader Board --- Division One --- Talia - RMS 182 SRU Nesin - V.B. 107 SRU Track Record - Zeak Oppenhiemer 298 SRU --- Division Two --- Ryen - Independent 283 SRU Track Record - Daana Roon 439 SRU --- Division Three --- Danik - Imperial 497 SRU Reanus - Imperial 440 SRU Daana - RMS 413 SRU Kartijan - FLS 407 SRU Kohl - CDU 400 DRU Drax - Independent Kryykrorwk - Independent Track Record - Zac Taggert 620 SRU --- Division Four --- Gorian - Imperial 516 SRU Darian - FLS 429 SRU Tracer - RSI Pallando - FLS Track Record - Joshua Arands 651 SRU --- SPONSORS --- Corporate Sector Authority Caspian Democratic Union MerrSonn Mil/Sci FineLine Spaceways Bothan Federation Kichanr Orbital Station SubPro Shipyards Dragons of Coruscant Creed Security Galactic Amusements Repulsor Sports Inc NovaCom Cybertronics Talia nods, and says, "Someone with that much lack of grace deserves t' burn in... Swooping is a dangerous sport..." She sniffs the air, and turns to look at Danik... "Speaking of dangerous sport..." Danik leans back in his seat, closing his eyes as he rested, exhausted after today's events. He yawned, stretching his arms and gave a thought of heading back to the Admiral Canis and heading back to base. Talia gets up, and nods to Mella to follow at a safe distance... "Hello again, there..." She seems a bit interested in the scent again, and begins sniffing, to make sure of something... Mella stands in talias shadows so to speak. Danik opens his eyes and looks at that strange near human again. She was a weird one..she seemed to enjoy smelling him. "Yes?" he asked, looking at Mella standing behind her. Talia nods, and says, "Hello again... Enjoying the races? Just checking something... whoever yuir friend is, she smells like one of the Andorn family... However, I dinnae recall any Ijuf surnames among the Andorn line... So where did she come from?" "Yes, I am. And from what she told me she was born on Kuat," he said. "Look. Who are you? Why do you look like her for?" he asked, sitting up in his seat. Talia looks a little oddly at Danik... "Kuat? That's all the bloody way on the other side of the Slice, and a few territories removed, from the Noiri homeworld..." She sighs, and adds, "Unless she was a slave born there, something doesnae add up here..." She then shakes her head a little... "I'm sorry I didnae introduce meself. Talia Andorn, Grade One swooper, and likely winner. As t' why I look like her, if she's an Andorn, then she would look like me... After all, we are the only Noiri with red hair..." Mella sighs as Talia is spouting more about her race. Danik stood up, looking at Talia. "Well, look, do you want to meet her? I'll go call for her. She's most likely aboard my ship," he said, walking over towards the turbolift. "I'll tell her to meet you here. Good bye, Ms. Andorn," he said and entered the lift. Talia sighs as she says, "Something just doesn't seem right... There are nae any Noiri native t' Kuat, and certainly nae any Andorns. I should know, I had someone hack in... But he has the scent of an adult Noiri female on him..."